East Corp - em português
by nonsense fics
Summary: Bem-vindos à East Corp. Somos uma multinacional que fabrica uma grande variadade de produtos e temos os melhores profissionais... ou assim esperamos. Rochu e leste asiático, principalmente, mas vários personagens ainda vão aparecer...
1. Prólogo

Olá! Não me lembro de ter escrito UAs, e nem fics com muitos pesonagens ao mesmo tempo... mas espero que gostem.  
Ah, sim... o começo é mais comédia e até é capaz de sair algo fluffy, mas depois aparecem coisas mais pesadas ^^'

* * *

Hoje resolvi comer fora... encontro um restaurante que me parece aceitável e me sento sozinho numa mesa. Não me importo em não ter companhia, se ela não valer à pena.

Então vejo um grupo de engravatados entrar. Até lá, nada de mais, há muitas empresas na vizinhança, mas por alguma razão, não consigo tirar os olhos de uma figura peculiar...

Não deve ter mais de 18 anos, deve ser o assistente de algum dos mais velhos. A pele com um toque levemente dourado, tipicamente asiático, mas parece tão macia... os cabelos escuros estão presos num rabo de cavalo, o que não me evita imaginar o quão sedosos são. A animação de sua voz e seu sorriso radiante... tudo isso numa figura pequena e que ao mesmo tempo que parece fisicamente frágil, emana uma energia. Absolutamente adorável. Contudo há algo por trás desses olhos dourados... Algo que me faz querer que se foquem apenas em mim, me dá ânsia de envolvê-lo em meus braços... Como ficaria corado? Sorrio ante tal pensamento. Irresistível, com certeza.

Não resisto e rabisco um "Quer ser um comigo? Me ligue quando quiser." com o número do meu telefone num guardanapo, pedindo a um garçom que lhe entregue.

A expressão de curiosidade em seu rosto ao receber o pedaço de papel, seus olhos se arregalando em choque enquanto suas faces sinalizavam o seu pudor... Eu não poderia estar mais certo, era a criatura mais adorável do mundo. E o modo como me olha disfarçadamente, tão encabulado, e mesmo assim tentando impor algum respeito em meio ao turbilhão de gracinhas que seus colegas lhe fazem. Eu preciso tê-lo.

A refeição continua sem novos incidentes, além de umas espiadelas hesitantes que ele acaba direcionando à minha mesa. Oh, eu mexi com ele, não há dúvidas.

Assim que todos terminam de comer e pagar, se retiram, certamente para voltar ao batente. Os sigo discretamente, para ver onde aquele ser adorável trabalha. Me entristece que sua bela figura se oculte, entrando em um prédio, mas sorrio vitorioso. East Corp.


	2. Chapter 1

_Olá!_  
_Não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas... ah, eu tenho que comentar! (Momento China orgulhoso)_

_Estou muito orgulhosa de uma pessoa muito especial, que entre outras coisas, é minha beta: Ela finalmente criou coragem para escrever - e publicar. Posso parecer suspeita ao afirmar que está indo muito bem, consegue se superar a cada dia. Pode não ter sido fácil te convencer, mas realmente valeu à pena! _

* * *

Meu primeiro dia no meu novo emprego. Não foi muito difícil conseguí-lo, só um pouco de persuasão para meu antigo chefe declarar que sou 'extremamente recomendável' e afortunadamente ocorreu um pequeno acidente com o antigo publicitário da empresa... é triste, mas essas coisas acontecem.

Quando começo a arrumar a minha mesa, ouço uma voz melodiosa cumprimentando a todos e iluminando o meu dia. De repente, ele se paraliza, percebendo a minha presença. O calor de sua face aquece meu coração, e não consigo conter um sorriso.

Ele se aproxima, tentando fazer de conta que não se lembra de mim e estende a mão, de um modo amigável.

"Nihao... digo, bom dia. Eu sou China. Você é o novo publicitário, aru?" - China? Um belo nome para uma criatura tão bela... seu sorriso nervoso também é lindo... quero ver mais vezes...

"Sou Rússia. Muito prazer." - sorrio, pegando suas mãos entre as minhas, sem largá-las quando fez menção de retirá-las. Tão pequenas e macias...

"Er... precisa de ajuda pra algo, aru?" - me pergunta, franzindo uma sobrancelha. Ah, poderia me 'ajudar' de tantas formas... mas é melhor eu não me precipitar... ainda estou no meu período de experiência...

"Ah, sim... ainda não conheço a empresa... poderia me mostrar onde fica o quê?" - peço, com meu sorriso mais inocente.

"C-claro, aru..." - ele responde e me levanto, pronto para seguí-lo. - "Hn... já pode largar a minha mão, Rússia."

"Desculpe, mas é que suas mãos são tão gostosas de segurar..." - sorrio, como se não percebesse o quão sem graça eu o deixava, muito menos o flerte.

Ele fica sem ação por um segundo, corando novamente, para logo se recompor.

"Certo, aru... venha comigo. Aqui é a contabilidade, onde o responsável é o Suíça... No controle de produção está o Inglaterra..." - mal presto atenção nas palavras, absorto na melodia da voz e no movimento de seu cabelo enquanto anda, aquele quadril estreito e... acabo sorrindo, divertido, com certa ideia - "Ah, e você se lembra do França, dos recursos humanos, não é? E... AIYA! O que está fazendo, aru?!" - me pergunta, chocado.

Eu queria ter sido mais discreto ao colocar um bilhete no bolso de sua calça, mas acabei me surpreendendo ao sentir que já havia um papel ali... e um muito familiar. Meu sorriso se alarga, mal posso me conter de felicidade.

"Você guardou...?" - o pequeno me olha, assustado ao ser descoberto, e eu lhe sussurro sedutor. -

"Então... você quer ser um comigo?"

A resposta foi literalmente um tapa na cara e o chinês se afastando irritado, dizendo que tinha mais o que fazer... É claro, não teria graça se fosse tão fácil...


	3. Chapter 2  Pausa para o chá

Ressurgindo depois de séculos... "vida de gente grande" não é fácil (apesar de eu não ter tamanho XD)

Agradecimentos à minha beta, que revisou em plena semana de provas! Desculpe pelo trabalho, mas... não publicaria antes de saber a sua opinião ^^'

* * *

**Pausa para um chá**

Estou há algumas horas estudando os produtos da empresa e resolvo fazer uma pausa. Quando finalmente descubro onde fica a sala do café, tenho uma bela surpresa:

China está diante da máquina de bebidas, distraidamente esperando seu chá ficar pronto...

Sequer percebe que eu me aproximo, até que a máquina apita, avisando que terminou o seu trabalho e eu roubo o seu copo.

"AIYA! O que fazendo? Chá de China, devolver, yoroshi!"- ele reclama, tentando recuperar o copo que levantei até deixar fora de seu alcance. Ah, como fica bonitinho irritado...

"Hn... eu também gosto de chá, da~" - comento sorrindo e dando um gole - "Eh~ Sem açúcar? Huhu... mas quem precisa de açúcar? Você já é tão doce..."

"Não falar bobagem, yoroshi" - corou, indignado - "Rússia não saber esperar! Eu pressa, aru! Rússia mal educado aru!" - tentou virar-se para apertar novamente o botão para chá, mas o impedi, segurando o seu pulso.

"Calma, da~ Aposto que seu chefe nem vai reparar se você demorar uns minutinhos a mais."- dei um sorriso inocente - "E depois, podemos tomar o chá juntos, da~!" - antes que reagisse, tomei mais um gole e segurei seu outro pulso, pois não queria levar outro tapa.

Me aproximo e quando estou quase tocando seus lábios, sinto uma dor em minhas partes baixas e engasgo com o chá, tossindo e me contorcendo no chão.

Ele sai batendo o pé e resmungando em chinês... será que preciso mudar de tática?

Mas... ele fica tão lindo corado...


	4. Chapter 3 Papo de corredor

Ok, ok... pode ser estranho eu postar tão rápido depois de meses sem atualizar... mas é que esse cap ficou engavetado que nem maracujá de geladeira ^^' Ele até estava escrito, mas demorou até conseguir digitar e tudo mais... fora problemas meus e de pessoas que são importantes para mim.

Não é um pedido de desculpas ou choro sob o leite derramado, só um comentário de que agora espero saber cuidar melhor do que me é caro.

* * *

**Papo de corredor**

"Hong Kong sente muito a sua falta, sabia? Como faz tempo que não passa lá em casa, ele acha que se esqueceu da gente..." - ouvi a voz do China no corredor, tão à vontade que me incomoda...

"Olha só quem fala... você é que não tem mais tempo direito nem pra relaxar e tomar um chá comigo! Eu falo que você trabalha demais... isso vai acabar te fazendo mal." - responde uma voz num tom de brincadeira, mas um tanto de censura.

Espio discretamente e vejo o chinês conversando com im loiro um pouco mais alto que ele.

"Você sempre se preocupa demais comigo. É claro que eu consigo tempo para um bom chá, mas você sempre estraga ele!" - riu.

"É você que não sabe apreciar um bom chá! Chá com leite e açúcar fica perfeito com scones!" - indignou-se o outro - "Da próxima vez que você for lá em casa..."

"Não, obrigado, não quero ver seu amigos imaginários tão cedo! Mas não quer almoçar em casa domingo? Você pode trazer o Sealand pra fazer companhia pro Hong Kong..."

É a gota d'água! Saio para o corredor, mas eles mal me notam.

"Mas eles são reais! A culpa não é deles se vocês são cegos!" - irritou-se o loirinho.

"E depois ainda fala do América!" - riu o asiático.

Bem na hora, passa o assistente administrativo (Lituânia, se não me engano). Me aproximo e, de um ângulo em que não teriam certeza se estou só sussurando ou me divertindo com a orelha do lituano, lhe murmuro: "Ne~ Lituânia... quer fazer hora-extra comigo hoje? Aposto que seria divertido, da~? Posso te ensinar como uma matroska foi parar dentro da outra..."

Lituânia quase derrubou os documentos que carregava, estremeceu com meu hálito morno em um ponto sensível e com a proposta, corou, gaguejou um "N-não, muito obrigado, senhor Rússia" e fugiu o mais rápido que pôde. Mas isso foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de China, que tentou disfarçar a expressão irritada e incômoda.

"E-eu ir. Não poder atrasar trabalho aru. Domingo Inglaterra ir em casa de China, yoroshi?"- disse ao inglês e se retirou apressado.

Meu plano deu certo, comprovei que o asiático não é indiferente a mim. Mas meu rival, apesar de ter metade do meu tamanho, vem com olhos assassinos e me ameaça:

"Não se atreva a tocar em um fio de cabelo dele, fermentador de batatas! Ele não precisa de oportunistas como você!" - o tal Inglaterra só não continuou porque o França apareceu e saiu arrastando-o, e a discussão se desviou para os dois.


	5. Chapter 4 Mau negócio

Ah, mudei temporariamente a classificação da fic porque... ainda demoram alguns caps pras partes mais "M" ^^'

* * *

**Mau negócio**

Fecho-me no meu escritório e me afundo em minha cadeira.

Sou um idiota.

A vida toda me esquivei dos avances de gente interessada em dinheiro e status, pessoas que só se aproximavam de mim pelo que sou, ou melhor, pelo que me fizeram ser.

E agora, só porque pela primeira vez um estranho que não sabe quem sou mostrou interesse por mim, me senti de certa forma especial...

Mas o que eu sou além do que a minha família precisa?

Fui um tolo em por pensar por um momento... por chegar a fantasear como seria estar nos braços de alguém que gostasse de mim e não do meu bolso ou cartão de visitas. Por um mero instante, me questionei como seria se eles não dependessem mais de mim...

Por sorte, ele logo me mostrou que na verdade, eu não passo de outro flerte casual.

Mas não posso me dar ao luxo de arriscar tudo por uma aventura.

Afinal, não poderia passar de uma aventura, não é?

Fungo, frustrado.

Então, por que é que isso me incomoda tanto...?

* * *

Dr. China nunca imaginou que um paciente poderia mudar tanto a sua vida. Leia em **A Cura e A Doença**:

_"Não vai roubar o meu coração, da~?"_

_"N-não é recomendável flertar com o médico quando ele está te operando, yoroshi."_


	6. Chapter 5 Hora do almoço

"Ehhh~! China não vem almoçar com a gente? O chefe dele é exigente demais, da~!" comento sorrindo, mas sem conseguir suprimir um '_kolkol_' contrariado.

"Hey, hey, Rússia! De que chefe você está falando? China é o chefe do China! Que som estranho é esse? Oh, I know! São os ETs querendo falar comigo! O quê? Não conseguem ouvir? Duh, only the hero can hear it, man! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up, imbecil! E olhe os modos!" - ralhou Inglaterra.

"Russie, est que vouz ne savez pas? Chine c'est le président de la empresa. Et Anglaterre, Amèrique est comme ça pasque você non soube educá-lo, mon chèr."

"Cala a boca, viciado em vinhos!"

"Eh? Vocês não me enganam, da~! É claro que o China tem potencial, mas ele é muito novo pra ser o presidente."- argumento, surpreso com a ideia.

"Dude, o China tem a mesma cara e é presidente desde antes de eu entrar na East! Aliás, ele vive reclamando que a gente age como crianças, mas ele é que nunca cresceu! HAHAHA!"

'Mas eu adoro aquela carinha do China, da~!' - pensei, mas antes que eu abrisse a boca, o inglês esbravejou:

"Já falavam há 10 anos que ele era novo demais. Na época até pode ter sido verdade, mas o China já não provou que dá conta? Respect him, bloody gits!"

"HAHAHA! How cute, England! Está protegendo a namorada?" - riu o americano, fazendo um coração batendo com as mãos e cantarolando a melodia de uma música melosa.

"What the hell, Amer..." - o inglês começou a discutir, mas logo empalideceu e tremeu ao sentir o meu olhar congelante e meu sorriso imaginando que belo som a sua cabeça faria raspando no asfalto em alta velocidade...

"A-Amèrique, é claro que eles não estão namorando, pasque Anglaterra aime moir, et usa le chinois para me fazer ciúmes, n'est pas?" - sorriu um francês nervoso.

"A-ah... sure... if you say so..." - murmurou o inglês, sem prestar atenção no que França dizia, suando frio ao me observar de soslaio.

"Qu'est que je t'ai dit?" - sorriu o francês vitorioso, abraçando e dando um beijo de língua no mais baixo, que foi pego de surpresa. O sangue que lhe tinha fugido das faces agora voltavam com um vigor visível, mas a cena romântica durou poucos segundos, pois o britânico logo reagiu e começou a dar uma surra no outro.

Foi tão divertido que, por um instante, me esqueci dos planos contra o meu rival...


	7. Chapter 7 Conhecendo o presidente

Tenho uma reunião com o presidente. Sorrio pensando se é mesmo verdade que é o China... É difícil acreditar que alguém com aquela carinha de bebê esteja no topo de uma empresa desse porte, sua história deve ser fascinante... mas se for mentira, não diminui o meu interesse no chinês, só que quem me enganou irá se arrepender...

De qualquer maneira, será divertido.

De repente a porta se abre e o vejo entrar com uma pasta. E sozinho.

Não está com o sorriso que tanto me encantou, nem a adorável expressão de vergonha indignada que me reserva quando tento uma aproximação. Está sério e compenetrado, uma postura segura e altiva.

Um perfeito homem de negócios.

Belo e inalcançável como a mais brilhante e distante estrela do céu.

Ele me cumprimenta discretamente com um sorriso formal e se senta diante de mim.

"Imagino que esteja a par do nosso novo projeto, Rússia." - onde está seu sotaque tão bonitinho? Por que está tão indiferente, como se eu não passasse de um contato de trabalho? Ele me entrega amostras de acessórios para brinquedos. Um cachecolzinho duas ou três vezes mais comprido que o normal e uma peça de plástico parecida com uma miniatura de torneira, e um catálogo com os produtos na linha de produção. - "Houve uma falha em algumas de nossas máquinas na fábrica, que produziram peças com padrões não planejados. A fim de minimizar o prejuízo, procuramos desenvolver novos produtos East Corp..." - ele mal olha para mim, focado nos negócios.

Fico inquieto. Estava feliz com a chance de termos uma reunião particular, mas esse não é o China que eu quero!

Uma mecha de seu cabelo negro escapa detrás de sua orelha, mas ele nem parece notar, continuando o discurso em que não consigo me focar. Não contenho a minha vontade e toco naqueles fios de seda negra, deliciando-me com a sua textura suave enquanto os devolvo ao seu devido lugar.

Ele para de falar, me encarando surpreso por um momento, para então desviar o olhar com um repentino interesse por algum ponto da parede.

"O-o que você pensa que está fazendo, aru?" - pergunta indignado, mas sem se afastar.

"Você tem um cabelo tão bonito, da~!" - sorrio- "Eu queria ver se é tão macio quanto parece!" - me explico, animado como uma criança falando de um brinquedo novo.

"J-já matar curiosidade, aru." - ele declara, com um leve (mas lindo) tom rosado nas bochechas - "Parar, yoroshi. N-não apropriado, aru." - ele resmunga encabulado, mas não dá sinais de que vá fugir.

"Ah~! Sua pele também é tão macia, da~!" - exclamo admirado, deslizando minha mão sobre o seu rosto, sentindo-o estremecer. Eu sabia! Apesar de tentar se esconder sob a pose de chefe, ainda é o MEU China! Me aproximo por cima da mesa vendo seus olhos surpresos sobre mim, e sua única reação é corar ainda mais - "E o que é inapropriado, China? Você ser tão bonitinho que eu não consigo resistir?" - pergunto, já quase anulando a distância entre nós - "Agora quero saber se seus lábios também são macios, da~" - sussurro, fechando os meus olhos me preparando para beijar... o chão.

"AIYA! O que você pensar? Trabalho não lugar ser pervertido, yoroshi!" - ele ralha comigo, enquanto fico imaginando como fui parar aqui em baixo.

"Ne~ China... o problema é o lugar? Você prefere na minha casa ou na sua?" - pergunto sorridente, me levantando.

"HA..!" - ele me dá uma pastada na cabeça e exclama - "Rússia não ter vergonha! Eu não querer falar com Rússia aru! Só falar com China quando ter ideia produto e campanha, yoroshi!"

"E por que eu teria vergonha, China? Se você não quiser falar, não precisa! Aposto que sua voz também é linda suspirando e gemendo, da~!"

"AIYA!" - ele reclama, mais vermelho ainda - "Eu não ter tempo ouvir besteira aru!"

* * *

Um vampiro e um lobispanda como nem o Inglaterra já viu em **Tails of the Night**:

Em sua agonia, viu um garotinho loiro e de olhos violeta... que usava a coleira que havia posto _naquilo_ na noite anterior.


End file.
